Step by Step
by ConcentratedBliss
Summary: Lexa catches herself falling for Clarke but refuses to accept it until she feels she knows the other girl more. She can feel her people doubting her but something about Clarke has her captivated. The Commander has every intention in seeing this relationship through.
1. Chapter 1

She trailed behind the other girl, counting footsteps.

One, this is weakness.

Two, love is pain.

Three, peace is fickle.

Lexa sighed audibly causing a falter in Clarke's steps. Clarke the Sky Princess. The mere existence of the girl was baffling. She grew up in a pampered lifestyle and yet adapted so well on the ground.

Four, indulgence.

"Why is it that you fight, Clarke of the Sky People?" By the end of this trek back home Lexa intended to know all there was to know about the enigma in front of her.

Clarke glanced back but didn't slow her pace. "To survive." Her answer was so intense and yet the commander almost let a chuckle escape. She was merely a child, sheltered, and ignorant. "Why do you fight?" Lexa's original response died on her tongue.

"Because it is the reason for my existence. My duty as commander. What I was created for." The answer was rehearsed but nonetheless true.

"But what if you could just leave? Explore what remains on Earth, discover new or old things. Wouldn't that be a better reason to exist?" Lexa could not tell how much thought Clarke was putting into her words. They seemed to just flow out of her with disregard to any logic or thought. _She's just a child_, Lexa thought.

The Sky People knew so little about life on the ground. With all their ideas and science, they failed to see what was right in front of them.

"If I left my people to wander the monstrosities that lie beyond our home your people would undoubtedly be slaughtered." Walking behind Clarke was not a matter of choice but rather necessity. In part because of the mild throbbing of her arm and then the fact that she did not trust Clarke. With her own life, yes, but Clarke always failed so miserably at protecting herself.

At this sentiment Clarke had slowed to match the commander's speed or lack thereof. "Yes, I'd prefer you and your spirit not go wandering too far when you put it that way."

"Perhaps one day you can show me this better reason to exist. When everything has found some kind of balance here." Lexa had no intention of leaving her people to run off with the Sky Princess. However, the thought of it did bring a small smile to her lips.

Clarke gave her a playful push, "Perhaps I can."

Five, impending adulation.


	2. Chapter 2

Six, the rain.

It always fell the same. Soft at first, like the clouds might pass without any trouble. Then the drops hit harder, came faster, and distorted the surrounding area. Light rain always ended with a heavy downpour. Sometimes it would last hours. Other times it would be days.

Lexa knew they were only an hour walk from camp. She also knew that between where they were and where they needed to be could hold any sorts of problems. The rain fell too hard at this point for her to rely on hearing. Clarke stood next to her, anxiety running lines across her face. Above them was a mix of broken rock and tree roots. This would be their shelter for now.

Commander of thousands of warriors and Lexa faltered at the outsider next to her. It was going to be a relationship of skepticism and curiosity. She wanted so badly to believe that all she wanted from the stubborn blonde was to understand her. However, she knew better. This girl from the sky was loud and abrasive. Clarke cared so deeply and wished for such prosperous things. To live in unison with a people that would gladly execute the lot of them. No, the Sky People pushed far beyond logic.

"What now?" The Sky Princess was staring at her, waiting for some direction.

Lexa's mind had blanked. Blue eyes bore into her own and speaking seemed so foreign to her. Quickly she glanced away, back out to the rain. "We wait. It's too risky to try and make it back in the storm. Between the Mountain Men and the creatures of the forest I doubt we'd make it very far."

"Is the great Commander scared of a little rain?" Clarke was too casual with her words. When she spoke it was as if she saw Lexa as a friend. The tribe would not stand for this much longer.

"It's not the rain that worries me. Walking through these woods with barely any visibility is senseless, not courageous. But if the brilliant Sky Princess wishes to embark on such an endeavor I will follow."

"Why would a leader follow?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"To learn. It's not like we have much else to do." Lexa nodded and walked further into the cave.

"I respect your…bravado, Clarke. While I think you will be a great leader I also believe you act irrationally with little regard to the outcome. Your leaders, your Sky People, they are ignorant and unwilling to accept change. Yet you seem to push beyond your traditions, see past what you've been taught. If your people really want to survive they'll have to adapt. You will have to teach them. Convince them." Lexa wanted so badly for Clarke to survive, but she knew once the Mountain Men were destroyed her people would not continue to tolerate the truce. Her only hope was to get the Sky People to change enough to earn respect.

"My people know just as much as yours. Maybe we aren't fighters like you but we have other things beyond physical strength. Sometimes tact is more valuable than brute force." Lexa smirked, she hadn't realized her bluntness would strike a chord in Clarke.

"Maybe so. There's still nothing tactful about running through the forest in the middle of a downpour."

"I didn't really want to run out there. I was just surprised you weren't trying to convince me to." Clarke sat against the cave wall, tucking her knees into herself. She looked so small and delicate. Lexa knew she wasn't either.

"I'm full of surprises, princess. You'd do best to remember that." The glare Lexa sent toward Clarke held no malice. Clarke rolled her eyes in response.

Seven, remain passive.


End file.
